


Lucky

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Penny knows how lucky she is.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 17** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

Percy isn’t handsome or charming. In fact, he’s uptight and curt the majority of the time. He’s smug and pompous, takes far too much satisfaction in being right, and sulks when he’s wrong. Penny knows that, theoretically, she could ‘do better’. Her friends tell her often enough, and she’s not blind to the flirting done by a few of her male classmates. There’s something about Percy that they just don’t see, though.

She likes the way he brushes her hair back from her face, and the way he holds his quill as if it’s the most delicate thing in the world. The look in his eyes when she catches him staring at her and the flush on his cheeks when she smiles at him is sweetly sexy. She enjoys talking to him about subjects most people don’t even understand and smelling the mixture of licorice, ink, and parchment that always lingers on him.

When he kisses her, it’s soft at first, gentle, before his control slips and his passionate side takes over. His intensity and focus might make him a target by their classmates, but when it’s concentrated on pleasing her, it’s indescribable. It’s those private moments that she thinks of when her friends ask what she can possibly see in Percy Weasley, and she smiles as she ignores them because she knows just how lucky she is.

End


End file.
